The Aphrodisiac
by WithinLivesDarkness
Summary: Nico has to visit Chiron at the camp. However, he runs into a little trouble with Annabeth, the girlfriend of his love, Percy Jackson. / Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan-fiction. NicoxPercy. Based off a roleplay. One-shot.


**THE APHRODISIAC**

Nico di Angelo approached the Poseidon cabin, his dark eyes fixed on the large seashell hanging above the number. He had just visited his own empty cabin and unpacked all his things. The plan was to remain here for as long as necessary, and that time depended on how long it took for Nico to make Perseus Jackson fall in love with him, too.

Yes, you heard correctly. Nico, son of Hades, was in love with Percy, son of Poseidon and his cousin. He couldn't help the fact that from the admiration he carried for Percy when he was a preteen, affection rose out of it. Then out of the affection came the deep love for the sea demigod. Unfortunately, Nico was forced to watch as Percy grew fond of Annabeth Chase, his friend, partner in crime, and a daughter of Athena. It hurt terribly to see them kissing all the time, so he left.

Now he was back with a plan. The plan was simple, but not easy. How do you convince a son of Poseidon to be gay, fall in love with you, and leave his bitch of a girlfriend? Nico might be the first to succeed, or so he hoped he would.

However, Annabeth wasn't the daughter of an ancient goddess of wisdom for nothing. She already guessed that Nico had a crush on someone close to her, most likely a female, though. Or maybe she had already inferred that the son of Hades loved her boyfriend. Nico could never tell with her.

Brushing his messy black hair nervously as he approached Cabin Number Three, Nico took a deep breath. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of his path, cutting off his journey to his destination.

It was Annabeth, standing there in all her blonde glory and wisdom.

"Hey, Annabeth," Nico casually greeted her, secretly wanting to claw out those stormy grey eyes and wear them as a proud necklace. _The irises might creep some people out, but they were very pretty... Hmm, I wonder what Annabeth Eye merchandise would sell for,_ Nico wondered.

"Gods, what the Tartarus do you want, Nico?" Annabeth demanded, glaring.

_Who even uses that phrase anymore?_

"Jeez, I'm just stopping by to talk to Chiron about some issues my dad has been having with the Titans."

Annabeth sneered. "Oh, you sure about that? You're headed in the complete opposite direction of the head cabin, and you look like a slut desperate for my Percyboo."

_Percyboo? Disgusting._

Nico snorted. "Gods, didn't I tell you I don't like him anymore?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I already told you! I need to talk to Chiron, but I just wanted to see how you and Percy were doing."

Annabeth gasped. "Oh! You like Chiron, duh!" Then she frowned thoughtfully. "He doesn't have a penis, you know."

Nico's eyes widened. "What the hell? No, just no. Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, sagacious or something? Why would I like Chiron?" _No, lady, I prefer your hot-ass boyfriend. I like his deep green eyes, his messy mop of brown hair, his tanned skin, and his sweaty muscles when he trains... God, I hate being a guy,_ Nico thought as a tent rose in his pants accidentally.

Annabeth curled her lip. "I knew it! I'm always right. You're such a bad liar, Nico. You do like my boyfriend."

Nico shakes his head to clear away the teasing images and scowls. "What do you mean? Percy's not my type, and neither is Chiron."

"I know you don't like Chiron. Who would? He's a half-man, half-horse teacher at a demigod camp. Ew, much? Anyways, I can see your pants. You are a little bitch, Nico. Percy will never want you the way he wants me. He'll never have sex with you or hold your hand or kiss you." A light bulb lit over her head. "I can make sure of that," she added before wailing like one of Nico's father's furies and attacking Nico.

"Stay away!" she snarled, tackling him. Some of the other campers gathered around them, and Connor and Travis Stoll were cheering for opposite teams.

Nico gasped. "What the - ?" He quickly pulled out his sword to shove away the psychopathic blonde demigod. Annabeth quickly stopped attacking the son of Hades.

"Percy, helppp me! Nico is attacking me!" She smirked at the stunned Nico di Angelo and ignored the jeers of "Foul!" from the Stoll twins.

"Screw you," Nico growled just as Percy came rushing over, wet from a dive in the ocean.

"What's going on?"

Annabeth pretended to cry. "Percy, you saw what Nico did tome. He attacked me."

"I'm talking to Chiron, then I'm getting the hell out of this camp," Nico said.

Percy bit his lip, staring at the two. Nico, fed up with all the drama, stormed away. Finally, Percy stated, "Annabeth, shut up. Your mouth is bigger than Tartarus itself and not in the good way, mind you." Then he ran after the dark-haired teenager that was decades older than him, yet appeared to be three years younger. "Hey, Nico! Wait up!"

Annabeth wailed after him, stomping her foot. Her cabin roommates stared at her in disgust and confusion. _Where did her mind go?_ they wondered as they shoved her back to Cabin Number Six, despite her desperate struggles.

To avoid his love, Nico scowled and shadow traveled quickly to his cabin. Opening up a beer he secretly brought, he sat down on the bed, massaging his head to get rid of a headache caused by the loud wails of a certain Athena's daughter.

Percy followed him, sitting next to him. He took one of the other beers in the package and gently chugged from it. "Nico, I'm really sorry."

Nico rolled his eyes. "For what?" He opened his third bottle of beer and gulped.

"For this."

Suddenly, lips were on his. Nico's eyes shot open, and he tried to pull back in surprise. He protested as Percy - the freaking Perseus Jackson, hero of the Greeks, son of Poseidon - kissed him. Percy's tongue slipped through his mouth defenses and attacked his own. Nico stopped fighting, wrapping his hands around Percy's neck and bringing him closer. Between their tongues was a fight for dominance, and Nico eventually submitted.

Percy pulled back, staring into his eyes before putting their beer bottles on the floor and carefully laying down on top of the son of Hades so he wouldn't crush him. Nico moaned as Percy's mouth met his again, his tongue exploring his mouth expertly, his hands running down his body. His breath hitched when Percy cupped him, and the tent in his pants grew larger when Percy began to pull off their shirts.

The shirts hit the floor.

Then the jeans met them there.

Finally, the shoes jumped on top of the pile.

All that was left on the two demigods was their boxers which Percy was slowly taking off. Kissing Nico's tip as he bent down to pull off the black boxer shorts, Percy moaned, taking him into his mouth. Nico stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed and panting from the pleasure.

_Was this really happening? Could it be possible?_

_Oh, yes, this was definitely happening,_ his mind groaned when Percy pulled out a lube from his jean pockets and applied it to his penis. The two became one as Nico rode the son of Poseidon, leading him to an unbelievable pleasure and finish.

The light was burning his eyes. Nico scowled, turning over in bed to avoid the sunlight steaming in from his open window. His hands crawled up to someone's chest, the friction causing warmth. Nico smiled, burying his face in this person's shoulders and kissing lightly. Suddenly, his dark eyes snapped open. Nico pulled away in shock when he saw Percy with him in bed... _naked_.

"Uh, my head," Nico moaned as it throbbed painfully. Clutching at the sides and reaching over Percy to the drawer, he gulped down a pill. The memories of last night came flooding back to him, and he muttered a curse in Italian. _Why did he have to be a light-weight drunk?_

Percy suddenly frowned, moaned, and fluttered his eyes open. "Nico?" he rasped.

Nico began to reply when a smooth fluid slithered up his throat and into his mouth. Gasping, he rushed to the small bathroom and vomited. The disgusting smell overwhelmed his nose, and Nico gagged. Flushing the toilet, he managed to stand and wash his face. Popping in a mint and making a mental note to brush his teeth later, Nico sat down on the bed again.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Percy sat up.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small hangover. I'm still getting used to alcohol, unfortunately."

"Hmm," Percy purred, nuzzling his face into the son of Hades' pillow. "... love you..."

Nico's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Percy, wake up. What did you say?"

"I love you and your pillow," Percy moaned, falling asleep again and snoring.

Confusion grew inside the conflicted demigod. _Did Percy actually like him? Wasn't he straight and in love with Annabeth? What changed overnight?_ Sighing, Nico pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, sitting down on the floor. The confusion caused his headache to increase painfully, and Nico was regretting bringing alcohol to camp.

Nico sensed someone was thinking about him and glanced at Percy, who's drooling on his pillow and moaning his name quietly. He bit his lip and tried to think of his next move. Honestly, the son of Hades hadn't expected his plan to work, so he didn't make any steps after _Step 40: Have Sex with Percy._ Now he was tortured with the pain of not knowing what to do next. That was supposed to be avoided, Nico thought.

Suddenly, pink fog enveloped Nico's senses, and he coughed from the stench of too much flowery perfume. His eyes stinging, Nico rubbed at them. When they opened again, they saw possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. She had curly blonde hair draping to her mid-back, bright blue eyes that shown with mischief and love, and cherry red lips that looked experienced in the art of kissing.

_Aphrodite_, Nico's mind immediately notified him. He wasn't certain how he knew that.

"Hello, Nico," the stunning goddess spoke. Aphrodite smiled at him, turning to gaze at Nico's lover from last night. "You wish to know why Percy likes you?"

Nico hesitated. "Yes. He's heterosexual, isn't he?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Aren't you the goddess of love?"

"Yes, darling, but I don't dapple with biology. Humans and demigods are all born with different genes and a different sexuality. My power is to find someone to suit their tastes," Aphrodite explained.

"Well, do I suit Percy's tastes?"

Aphrodite pursed her lips, considering. "Definitely."

Nico frowned skeptically. "How? He's never shown any atom of interest in me or any other guy. Percy's obsessed with Annabeth Chase."

_Am I really talking to the goddess of love about Percy Jackson right now?_

"Yes, I apologize for that. I assumed Perseus liked females, and Annabeth was just the perfect girl for his taste. However, I see now that I was wrong." Aphrodite shot him a sly smile. "Last night, I slipped an aphrodisiac into his drink. It, however, wasn't your typical aphrodisiac. I customized it so Percy would act on his feelings of love, not lust." Percy moaned again, emitting a chuckle from her petite mouth. "It worked."

"So, let me get this straight," Nico began. _ Bad pun,_ his mind interrupted. "Percy likes me, but he's too shy to say so. Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Love works in odd patterns, Nico." Winking at him, the goddess of love and sexuality said, "Ciao, mi amore... until next time." She snapped her red, carefully manicured nails and vanished in another smoke of pink.

Percy began to wake up, as if the goddess had put him into a sleeping trance while she visited.

"Hey, Percy," Nico gently greeted the exhausted son of Poseidon.

"Mm, hey, Nico... Wait, Nico?" Percy's eyes snapped open completely, and he sprang up like a vintage wind-up Jack in the box. "Why am I naked? Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, Nico." Percy scrambled to pull up his jeans and leave.

"Percy. Percy, wait. It's okay!" Nico exclaimed just as his panicked lover stepped over the threshold of the door. Percy froze, turning around.

"Nico, I - " he began, but stopped, speechless.

Nico smiled at him. "Percy, are you gay?"

Perseus hesitated, sitting down on the bed again and cupping his head. "Yes," he admitted. Meeting the dark eyes of his fellow demigod, Percy continued, "I love you, Nico."

Nico's breath hitched, and his smile grew wider. "I love you, too." Then he smirked. "Judging from the bulge in your pants, you definitely want me."

"Oh, shut up." Percy scowled. "If you don't get in this bed and fuck me right now, I'm going to go find Annabeth and do her. In fact, her legs will still be as wide open as the fucking Grand Canyon, and they'll be ready for me."

"You want it, come and get it," Nico purred seductively, crawling over to Percy. Percy's eyes hazed with lust, and he suddenly attacked Nico's mouth.

Nico's smirk grew, and he moaned as Percy sucked on his lip. Percy lowered him to the pillows, exploring his mouth and kissing down to Nico's jaw where he left a mark. Panting, Nico shook off their pants again and thrust against the son of Poseidon. Percy stroked Nico's cock, struggling to hold himself back. He slowly lowered his body until he turned Nico around and applied lubricant on his fingers. Thrusting his moist fingers in Nico's bottom, Percy moaned.

"Percy, enough. I'm ready," breathed Nico. Percy put a pillow under his stomach so his bottom stuck out in the air, and he examined the red hole ready to be dominated. Kissing Nico's neck, he entered the demigod.

That night, no one at Camp Half-blood could sleep due to the loud noises emitted from Hades' cabin. The next morning, the nymphs had a difficult time cleaning up the messes in the ruined, dirty cabin. For almost an entire week, no one caught a glimpse of Perseus Jackson or Nico di Angelo until Nico went to speak with Chiron. Even then, Percy was protectively attached to his side.

Soon, the news spread. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were no more. Now, the two cousins of the Big Three were dating.

Decades passed. Nico and Percy were in their late thirties when they got married and in their early forties when they adopted their first son, Luke. With little to almost no trouble from the defeated Titans, the couple lived merrily until they died together at the age of eighty. However, their famous legacy still carries on to this day.

Perseus Jackson, savior of the Greek gods, man who turned down immortality, and lover to his cousin. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades who helped earn back respect for all his future siblings, and the lover of the savior.

**THE END.**

**Thank you all for reading! Remember, this was based off a role play with one of my really weird friends. **


End file.
